


Bad puppy

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Qian Kun, Edgeplay, Kinda?, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, Sub Yangyang, it's actually pretty soft, kun could never be too rough with his baby, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Yangyang should have known better than to go against Kun's orders





	Bad puppy

“What is this?” Kun’s voice sounds cold as he holds up the underwear Yangyang had been wearing earlier that day. He had found them stained and hidden under the bed. “I said you were not allowed to cum until I played with you, did I not?”

“I’m so sorry…so sorry. P-please daddy, I’m sorry…”

Kun took large steps, reaching Yangyang quickly. He grabbed him by his hair, forcig him to look up. “Did or did i not? Answer me…”

“Y-you did, yes…yes, you did…daddy, for-forgive me…” Yangyang tried to reach out for Kun with his trembling hands only for them to be swatted away by the older.

“I always brag to others about what a good puppy I have, but turns out you’re just an useless mutt who can’t follow orders…” Kun’s voice dripped with disappointment and it brought tears to Yangyang’s eyes as the boy let out little whimpers and shook his head. He looked so sweet, it almost broke Kun’s resolve to punish him. Almost. “You’re shaking your head no? You’re not just a dumb, filthy mutt?”

“No…no, daddy! I’m a good puppy, I’m - I pro-promise…” the tears were now falling freely from Yangyang’s cheeks, his chin trembling as he spoke.

“Hmm I’m gonna have to punish you for this…but good puppies take their punishments well, isn’t that so?” the hand that was previously holding tightly into the younger’s hair was now lightly petting his head. Kun used his other hand to wipe the tears from his cheek and Yangyang immediately nuzzled into it as he nodded. The comfort was short lived as Kun once again pulled on his hair. “Use your words when answering daddy…”

“Yes, good puppy…take-take punishment well…yes, yes…good, so good for daddy” they hadn’t even truly begun and the younger was already a glazed eyed babbling mess.

“Good boy, now take your clothes off and lie down” Kun turned around to go fetch what they needed, smiling as he heard Yangyang rushing to obey his command. He went into the box where they kept their toys, picking up some ribbons, a wand vibrator and a few other things. He turned back to the bed and had to suppress a smile at the sight of his baby on his back, nervously wringing his hands together. He kneeled on the bed grabbing one of his wrists and tying it to the bed. “Since you don’t know how to control yourself, I’ll have to teach you…” he finished tying his other wrist before moving to his legs, keeping them flexed at the knees with the rest of the ribbons. He finally grabbed the vibrator, turning it on it’s lowest setting. “What’s your safeword?”

“Apples, d-daddy”

Kun gave a curt nod before going back to the punishment. He started by slowly teasing the base of the shaft as he wouldn’t want Yangyang getting riled up too quickly. He started moving down, sliding the vibrator through the rest of it until he got to the head. There, he teased him with brief touches of the toy, just enough for the younger’s cock to fully harden. Yangyang let out a frustrated sigh and Kun immediately pulled the wand away as the younger tried to follow it by lifting his hips. The slapping sounds that followed echoed in the room.

“Do you understand what a punishment is? Or are you that much of a dumb mutt?” Kun said harshly as his hand pushed into the reddened skin of Yangyang’s slapped thigh before letting up the pressure and stroking it.

“I’m sorry, da-daddy, I’ll be good…” Yangyang’s cheeks were red with embarrassment. He was such an useless pup, first disobeying his daddy and then not taking his punishment like a good puppy. Kun seemed to be pleased with his response as he went back to teasing him after turning up the vibrations. He continued giving attention just to the head until Yangyang’s moans started to get breathier and his cock started twitching. That’s when he took the toy away again, going back to the lowest setting and the fleeting touches to the base. Yangyang bit into his lower lip to keep the whines from escaping.

Kun slid the vibrator up as Yangyang’s abs tensed under it. He circled one nipple, then the other and he then repeated that pattern once, twice, three times before sliding it back down. He turned the vibrator nearly all the way up and started to tease Yangyang’s balls causing him to buck up uncontrollably, a loud moan on his lips.

“Be quiet! Look at you, whining like a bitch in heat…do you want the whole building knowing what a slut you are? You probably do, you dirty mutt…” Yangyang’s whimpers were cut short by Kun shoving two fingers in his mouth. “Dumb, little mutt…daddy has to do everything. Go on, suck”

Kun let him suck for a few seconds before taking his fingers out and undoing one of the restraints on Yangyang’s wrist. “How do you tell me to stop when you can’t talk? Show me.”

“Tap you twice, like this…” Yangyang said in a small voice as he tapped Kun’s arm like he had said.

“That’s it…good job, pup. Now go back to sucking before I gag you…” Kun shoved his fingers again in Yangyang’s mouth and went back to teasing him with the vibrator. With the toy on the highest setting and direct contact to the head it didn’t take long until the younger was squirming around in bed. Once Kun saw Yangyang’s abdomen tensing and realeasing he turned down the vibrations and moved the toy to the base as he pushed his fingers further down Yangyang’s throat. The poor boy spluttered and gagged a little, drool rolling down his chin and tears falling from his eyes as his orgasm was once again denied.

“Should i call the others? So they can see what a dumb, desperate mutt you are…maybe i’ll put a ring around your pathetic cock and let everyone have a turn with you, huh?” Yangyang wanted to plea and beg but Kun’s fingers were still in his mouth and muffling any sound that could come out of him so he just shook his head. “No?” Kun pulled his fingers out letting the younger take a deep breath.

“N-no, please…just want daddy…” he whimpered when Kun grabbed forcefully onto his face.

“Want? You have no wants here, mutt…” fresh tears wet his eyes as desperate, pained sobs wrecked his chest. In between the sobs Kun could make out faint little “sorry’s” and “just daddy’s”. He loosened his grip on Yangyang’s face, his hands going soft as he caressed his cheek. “Shh puppy, okay…just daddy” he kept caressing and petting him, with a soft reassuring voice until the sobs subsided “Do you still remember your word?” Yangyang let out a shaky nod. “Do you need to use it?” he shook his head no firmly. He was a good puppy and he could take it.

Kun placed the vibrator so it was nested between Yangyang’s cock and his balls. That way he had both hands free to play with his nipples. He leaned down so he could lick and bite them as his deft fingers rubbed and pinched. All the while Yangyang was using his free hand to cover his mouth so no sounds came out. Soon he started feeling the coil of arousal deep in his stomach but before he could reach his climax, Kun stopped his attack on his nipples. His whine was perceptible even with his hand covering his mouth and Kun tutted at him before sitting up again.

Kun’s fingers found themselves inside the younger’s mouth once again as he picked up the toy. He gave Yangyang a wicked smile as he turned the vibrator up to its highest setting before pushing it against the head.

Kun kept this routine of bringing him close to the edge and then denying him any release for what felt to Yangyang like an eternity, even though it had only been an hour. The only feelings he knew were the vibrations of the toy and the taste of Kun’s fingers down his throat. He tried to do his best to keep on sucking but the more desperate he got, the heavier his mouth seemed to be. He was a drooling mess and could do nothing more than moan around the fingers but he knew that his daddy Kun was in charge and he would only cum when he allowed it.

“What do you say, puppy? Did you learn your lesson?” Kun’s voice went back to its usual sweet tone and Yangyang nodded enthusiastically.

“Good puppy…took your punishment so well, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

“Yes, please daddy…please let-let puppy cum…” he said in a raspy voice when Kun took the fingers out.

“Okay puppy, and because you did so well daddy will use his hands instead of the toy…would you like that?” Yangyang smiled and nodded, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt Kun’s hands massaging his thigs before the older finally grabbed his cock. “You can let go, baby…come on, cum for daddy, puppy…” with those words Yangyang’s back arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream as rope after rope of cum hit both his and Kun’s body. His body kept shaking as Kun jerked him through his orgasm until his touch became painful.

Yangyang lied there for a few seconds, fucked out and eyes glazed over, his body tingling all over. From far away he could hear Kun’s voice but it was like he was underwater and he couldn’t really understand a word that was being spoken.

“You’re okay, daddy’s here…you’re okay…” little by little he started to feel Kun’s hands petting his sides and brushing the hair from his forehead.

“Da-daddy…good? Good puppy?”

“The best puppy…I’m so proud of you! You did such a good job…” Kun started untying the boy, making sure to caress over the reddened skin as he slowly moved his stiff muscles. “Let’s get you something to drink and to eat and then I’ll run you a bath…”

“Can daddy get in the tub too?” Yangyang’s eyes shone with excitement.

“Of course…daddy will get in the tub with you, puppy…I love you” Kun hovered over his baby before kissing him gently.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual find me on twitter and tumblr (same name as here!)


End file.
